Dias Lestrange
by nadeska
Summary: Que sucede cuando piensas que todo en tu vida esta tranquila, que nada le puede pasar a tus hijos? pero no siempre esto ocurre....Esta es la continuacion entre "La Larga Espera" y "Atrapados" espero que les gusten....
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Han estado casados por más de trece años. Raven ya está en su tercer año en Hogwarts y Kat en el segundo. Severus y Hermione dan gracias a Merlín cada noche que pasa, para que sus hijos puedan llegar al otro año en el colegio. Y es que la creciente fama que tienen sobre sus travesuras ha ido aumentando en proporciones gigantes. Son buenos chicos, inteligentes, y sensibles, pero no tienen miedo a nada.

Por su puesto no ayuda a que sus niñeras tengan un increíble amor hacia las travesuras. Osiris, el primo de Severus; y Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione desde su tercer año en Hogwarts. Además si agregamos el hecho que sus amigos también están en Hogwarts. Los hijos de Lucius y Rosmestan: Odette, quien esta en el tercer año y Vladimir, en el segundo. También los hijos de Draco y Ginny: Samara quien está en el segundo año y Maximilian en el primero. Y para terminar los hijos de Harry y Pansy: Armando en el segundo y Artemisia en el primero.

Donde quiera que los niños se encuentren juntos, Severus se siente como si fuera el castigador de un grupo de pequeños bandidos, mas que un padre mirando a los chicos, especialmente cuando se seis de ellos están en Slytherin. A Severus lo complació que sus dos hijos fueran sorteados en Slytherin. Por el contrario, Hermione hizo dormir a Severus en el sofá por dos días luego de cada selección. Ella estaba convencida que todas las travesuras que habían causado sus hijos eran por Osiris y Crookshanks. A ellos les tocó dormir fuera de las habitaciones por dos días luego de cada selección. Los dos únicos Gryffindors fueron Artemisa, hija de Harry y Pansy, y Maximilian, hijos de Draco y Ginny.

Un nuevo año había empezado. Hermione estaba sentada en su estudio con los ensayos de los de primer año, mientras Severus se encontraba buscando algo en sus antiguos libros de hechizos de arte oscuras. De repente un sonido provino de la chimenea y la cabeza de Albus apareció.

"Buenas tardes Hermione, Severus." Dijo.

"Albus, buenas tardes," Hermione sonrió al director.

"Albus" dijo Severus.

"Severus, he recibido una lechuza de Remus esta tarde. Tú sabes que Remus y Tonks han estado en una misión por los últimos meses, y han llegado a una casa antigua totalmente destruida. Mientras buscaban en la casa, Remus ha encontrado varios artefactos que creen han pertenecido a Voldemort. Remus pensó que seria bueno que alguien con gran experiencia en las artes oscuras les de un vistazo. Te seria posible ir y verlas?" preguntó Albus.

"Si, por su puesto," afirmó Severus. "Tiene razón en no tocar nada. Voldemort tenía el hábito de colocar varios hechizos en sus efectos personales, las cuales podría matar a cualquiera que tocara dichos objetos. Dile que me mande su locación y estaré a primera hora en la mañana."

Albus asentó y cerró la conexión. Severus miró a Hermione quien estaba apunto de abrir la boca, cuando levantó su mano para detenerla.

"Por favor, créeme, no deseas saberlo."

Ella sacudió sus hombros y volvió al papel que estaba delante de ella. Durante sus trece años de matrimonio, Severus le había contado varias cosas que hizo como mortifago y aquellas que hizo en hombre de la orden. Cualquier cosa que sea, que él no desea contarla, ella sabia que debía de ser suficientemente horrible como para entrar en detalles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muy lejos de Hogwarts, dos personas están planeando su venganza. Bellatrix Lestrange ha estado en Azkaban por más de diecinueve años. Durante ese tiempo, ella sólo tiene una idea: salir de ahí. Ella tiene que hacer pagar a Severus Snape por todo lo que le hizo al Señor Oscuro. Fue culpa de Snape que la guerra terminara de ese modo, su traición causó la caída de Voldemort. Con la ayuda de otro fiel sirviente, ella estará fuera muy pronto. Lo ha planeado todo perfectamente. El único punto débil, es que Colagusano sea un completo idiota. Aunque, inclusive ni él puede arruinarlo, es muy fácil. Debe ingresar a la prisión gracias al jugo multiusos, lo cual es fácil de hacer ya luego de vivir tanto años en la Madriguera, puede conseguir cabellos de Arthur Weasley, el resto solito pasará.

El plan se llevaría acabo en sábado en la mañana. Peter Pettigrew ingresó al Ministerio de Magia con la forma de Arthur Weasley. Ingresó a la oficina encargada de los pases para la prisión, lo cuales consiguió fácilmente. Por su puesto ayuda que ahora Arthur sea el Ministro de Magia, así que nadie se atrevía a preguntarle para que necesitaba los pases. Peter miró la hora, y vió que le quedaba treinta minutos antes de volver a su forma natural.

La otra parte de su plan, estaba ya completa. Peter apareció en el Callejón Nocturno y golpeó a una mujer que la había visto en varias ocasiones. Ella tiene la altura, contextura adecuada, inclusive el cabello largo y negro. Miró alrededor y no había nadie. Luego la apuntó con su varita y gritó "Imperio". "Ven" dijo. La mujer con mirada confundida se le acercó, así Colagusano la tomó y aparecieron junto a las puertas de la prisión de Azkaban. Ahora todo dependía de la suerte. Ambos caminaron a traves de las puertas.

"Estoy aquí para ver a la prisionera Bellatrix Lestrage. Ella es su hermana y desea verla," dijo. El guardia lo guió por varios pasillos. Mientras se acercaban a la celda, Peter la sostenía con mayor fuerza. Miró nuevamente su reloj, sólo le quedaba quince minutos. La puerta se abrió e ingresó con su "acompañante". Cuando se cerró la puerta, tiró a la mujer contra la pared. Cuando la mujer comenzó a recuperarse, Bellatrix tomó la varita de Peter y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor.

"Rápido Bella, mi tiempo casi termina," dijo Peter nerviosamente. Ella se cambió de ropa con la mujer, y luego colocó la varita en el rostro de la mujer y la piel de esta comenzó a separarse. La mujer no podía gritar ni moverse, sólo unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras Bellatrix reía. Cuando toda la piel del rostro salió, Bellatrix la colocó sobre su rostro y con un hechizo se lo colocó.

"Debemos irnos, sólo tengo cinco minutos," bramó Peter. Vieron que la mujer estaba mirando la pared, entonces golpearon la puerta, en señal que querían salir. Caminaron rápidamente sin molestarse en ver si alguien los seguía. Peter miraba la hora, tenía un minuto, cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas, y desaparecieron.

Luego de varias horas, recién descubrieron a la mujer sin rostro en lugar de Bellatrix Lestrange.

………………………………..

Pero que les haya gustado esta primera parte de la continuación de la Larga Espera………..será hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, prometo ponerla interesante 

Realmente mis amigos me ayudan mucho con este fic, que ya les dejo que metan otras historias jajajaja, creo que no pudieron evitar poner algo de Buffy……. :S

Bueno, los dejo con la continuación……………………………….y podria planear Bellatrix??

Capitulo 2

Ese mismo sábado, Severus se levantó temprano. Se vistió rápidamente, y luego se sentó en la cama, a lado de Hermione. La sacudió un poco hasta que abrió los ojos.

"Te vas temprano?" preguntó, con el ceño fruncido. Severus se acercó y la besó acariciando su cabello.

"Tomará tiempo encontrar la localización exacta. Y si esas cosas son realmente de Voldemort, me tomará tiempo poder trasladarlas. Tal vez no regrese hasta mañana en la mañana".

"Ten cuidado, amo." Lo acercó a ella y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Lo haré, lo prometo. Quiero regresar lo mas rápido posible." La besó por última vez y luego salió del dormitorio. Cuando pasó por la habitación de Osiris y Crookshanks escuchó a ambos en una discusión.

"_Está bien, pero es la ultima vez. Ella murió por lo menos un minuto, pero fue revivida por Xander. Ahora, ni bien murió la línea ya no pasaba por ella. Un nuevo acecino es llamado cuando muere uno de ellos," _dijo Osiris exasperadamente.

"_Okay, lo entendí. Pero como ella sigue siendo un acecino? Por que no deja a Fe__ como la única acecino? Quiero decir, siempre está maldiciendo y quejándose de que no tiene su propia vida y por tener que mentirle a su madre."_

"_Ella no pude dejarlo todo a Fe, es mala. Además, creo que Buffy tiene un complejo de mártil o algo. De cualquier modo, aun tiene sus poderes, así no puede parar lo que está haciendo,"_ Respondió Osiris.

Severus sacudió su cabeza y enrolló sus ojos mientras seguía su camino. Cuando se estaba poniendo su capa de viaje, la puerta se abrió. Su hijo Raven entraba sosteniendo una hoja de papel.

"Papá, te olvidastes de firmar ayer mi permiso de salida." Raven le entregó la hoja a su padre, era el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Severus miró el papel con cuidado y sacó su varita.

"Revélate" pronunció Severus. Su hijo era astuto, y aun sabiendo que Raven nunca trataría de sobrepasar algo a su padre, siempre es bueno chequear. Luego que probó que el permiso es autentico, miró a Raven.

"No pienses que no confio en ti, pero por si acaso." Se dirigió a su estudio. Luego de firmar el permiso, se lo entregó a su hijo y le revolvió el cabello.

"Recuerda que vengo mañana en la tarde para la cena, y cuida a tu hermana y a los otros," dijo Severus. Raven asintió mientras caminaba detrás de él.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se levantó y fue ad ducharse. Iba a ir a Hogmeade sola para poder comprar ingredientes para pociones. Los de primer año parecían un grupo de manos débiles, no podían hacer la poción correctamente a la primera, ni a la segunda ni en la tercera. Entró a la habitación de Osiris y Crookshanks para decirles que iba a salir por casi la mayor parte del día, pero encontró a Crookshanks durmiendo ruidosamente. Se volteó y caminó hacia la sala, en donde encontró a Osiris leyendo un libro en la mesa del café.

"Osiris, voy a conseguir algunos ingredientes para pociones, luego iré a almorzar con Ginny y Pansy. Estaré de regreso alrededor de las tres," dijo mientras se ponia un sobrero sobre su cabeza.

"_Donde está Severus esta mañana? No lo he visto,_" preguntó Osiris.

"Se fue a ayudar a Remus con algo que había encontrado. Dijo que probablemente no regresará a casa hasta mañana en la mañana. Te veo luego." Dijo mientras le sonreía y salió. Osiris se preguntaba que podía haber encontrado Remus que necesitara la ayuda de Severus, pero luego de un rato sacudió su cabeza y continuó con su lectura.

Cuando la hora de almuerzo se acercaba, Albus empezó a guardar algunos papeles que había estado analizando, para poder ir al Gran Comedor. Cuando se levantó de su escritorio, el fuego de la chimenea comenzó a prenderse. Miró las llamas y vio a Arthur Weasley, con cara de preocupación.

"Arthur, como estas hoy?" preguntó.

"No muy bien Albus, no muy bien," el Ministro de Magia sacudió su cabeza.

"Algo pasa?" preguntó Albus con preocupación.

"Bellatrix Lestrange escapó de Azkaban," dijo Arthur.

"Que? Como?" Albus se acercó a la chimenea.

"Al parecer, esta mañana alguien, que lucia como yo, vino al Ministerio, consiguió pases para poder ir a verla. El impostor fue a la prisión con una mujer que decía ser su hermana. Esa mujer fue encontrada minutos después en la celda, usando las ropas de Bellatrix, ellos le quitaron su rostro. Cuando los dos salieron, lo hicieron sin problemas," dijo Arthur.

Albus se sentó y sacudió su cabeza.

"Bellatrix debió de haber recibido el beso del Dementor hace un año atrás. Debimos de presionar para que eso ocurra," dijo Arthur.

"Verdad, pero ambos sabemos que cada procedimiento tiene su propia agenda. Felizmente, Fugde ya no es de nuestro problema. Desafortunadamente, aun tenemos que limpiar sus desastres," Albus se arrecostó sobre su silla y empezó a acariciar su barba.

"Debemos de informar inmediatamente a Severus," dijo Arthur mientras se sentaba en su propia silla.

"Ciertamente. Aunque, él no se encuentra. Salió esta mañana para mirar algunos objetos de Artes Oscuras que Remus y Tonks han encontrado. De diré inmediatamente regrese. Mantenme informado de cualquier cosa que ocurra, por favor."

"Por su puesto. Hasta luego Albus," dijo Arthur y cerró la conexión.

Albus suspiró fuertemente. Casi veinte años habían pasado desde que él había acompañado a los Aurores a llevar a Bellatrix a Azkaban. Durante todo el trayecto, lo único que ella decía era como iba a matar a Severus Snape y que lo haría pagar por ser un traidor. Albus se levantó y caminó hacia su escritorio, donde le escribió una nota a Severus. Entregó la nota a Fawkes, quien para él seria mas fácil encontrar a Severus que una lechuza. Luego llamó por la Floo a Harry y le pidió que fuera inmediatamente a su oficina.

Mientras esperaba a Harry, Albus estaba en lo profundo de sus pensamientos. Tan profundo, que no notó como un familiar cuervo negro estaba detrás de él, parado sobre el librero del Director.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Osiris se colocó sobre el librero. Sabía que Albus tenía una cantidad de caramelos de limón escondidos en el librero, en caso de emergencia. Mientras estaba colocando uno en su pico, escuchó que la puerta se abría y que Harry ingresaba a la oficina.

"Harry, buenas tardes. Espero que no te haya alejado de nada importante," dijo Albus.

"Buenas tardes Albus. Sólo estaba descansando, además sonabas como si realmente fuera urgente hablar conmigo," dijo Harry mientras se sentaba.

Albus asintió, caminó hacia Harry y se sentó junto a él.

"Temo que realmente hay algo urgente," dijo el director. "Acabo de hablar con Arthur sólo hace unos momentos. Al parecer Bellatrix Lestrange ha escapado de Azkaban."

"Cómo es posible?" preguntó con sus ojos enormemente abiertos. Se paró y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

"Ha sido un elaborado plan. Por lo que me ha contado Arthur, alguien parecido a él consiguió el permiso en el Ministerio para verla. El impostor fue a Azkaban con una mujer la cual decía ser hermana de Bellatrix. Ambos fueron llevados a ver a Bellatrix en donde las mujeres cambiaron de lugares. No conocemos la verdadera identidad de la otra mujer, pero ahora está muerta, ni tampoco sabemos quien ayudó a Bellatrix a escapar."

"Yo sé quien pudo ayudarla," dijo Harry mientras miraba a traves de la ventana. "Ha sido Pettigrew, ha tenido que ser él." Volteó a ver a Albus.

"Es una buena posibilidad. Si recuerdo bien, he contastes que Tonks estaba tras el rastro de él ya varios años atrás?" preguntó Albus.

"Si, ella pensó que estaba cerca de encontrarlo en las Montañas Escarpadas, pero escapó," dijo Harry con frustración.

"Harry, ella ha escapado por una sola razón, sólo una," empezó Albus, ahora con mas preocupación que antes.

"Matar a Severus," asintió Harry.

Osiris casi se atora con el caramelo que tenia en su pico. Rápidamente se escabulló y regresó rápidamente a su dormitorio. Conocía a Bellatrix muy bien. Se habían conocido cuando eran estudiantes en Hogwarts, y luego por varios años. La mujer más desagradable que haya conocido antes. No deseaba que nadie la tuviera de enemiga, bueno tal vez quizás Filch, pero ciertamente nadie más. Miró alrededor de la habitación, y empezó a crear un plan. No había duda que la mujer sabía que Severus aun enseñaba en Hogwarts; si no, será fácil de averiguar. Mientras Osiris comenzó a formular un plan para proteger a su familia, escuchó como alguien trataba ingresaba.

Sabía que Raven estaba en Hogsmeade con Odette Malfoy. Los otros niños estaban en sus salas comunes, los habían visto hacia media hora. También sabía que Hermione estaba en Hogsmeade y estaría ahí casi toda la tarde. Miró la puerta y sólo faltaban dos seguros para que ingresara el intruso. Severus estaría fuera hasta el domingo en la mañana, y nadie más en el castillo sabe como sacar los seguros.

Osiris entró en pánico. No podía dejar de recordar la conversación que había escuchado minutos atrás. Era Bella; estaba ahí, había venido por todos ellos. Escuchó como el último seguro era quitado; voló hacia la puerta e hizo levitar un jarrón grande encima de ella, listo para que le caiga a quien ingrese. La puerta se abrió y dejó caer el jarrón. Osiris escuchó como caían los pedazos del jarrón al suelo junto con el cuerpo de Severus.

"_AH? Severus?? OH NO!_" gritó Osiris, mientras se posó sobre el piso y empezó a saltar alrededor del cuerpo inconciente de Severus. Crookshanks salió rápidamente de su habitación al escuchar la destrucción de un jarrón, pero paró en seco al ver a Severus, luego miró a Osiris.

"_Mierda!_" dijo Crookshanks.

"_Oh no. Oh ….Maldición de Brujas de Blair! Crooks, me va a matar."_ Osiris comenzó a mover salvajemente sus alas y correr alrededor del cuerpo inconciente de Severus.

"_Mierda!"_ repitió Crookshanks.

"_Deja de decir eso! Severus despierta,"_ Dijo Osiris, mientras trataba de cachetear a Severus con sus alas. En su estado de pánico, Osiris se olvidó de usar el hechizo Evervante.

"_Que diablos le hicistes?"_ preguntó Crookshanks, mientras se acercaba a Severus.

"_Fue un accidente. No quería nockearlo a él,"_ Osiris sacudía su cabeza. "_Yo…Yo pensé que era alguien más. Va a estar tan molesto cuando despierte."_

"_De hecho que va a estar furioso. Tendrás mucha suerte si no te convierte en el plato principal para Navidad," _Dijo Crookshanks mientras examinaba la cabeza de Severus. "_Por lo menos no lo matastes, aun respira. Aunque va a tener un chichón enorme en la cabeza."_

"_Gracias a Dios," _suspiró Osiris. "_Es bueno que los Snapes seamos conocidos por ser unos cabezas duras."_

"_Y se puede saber, a quien diablos intentas decapitar?_"

"_Fui, oh bueno, volé realmente a la oficina de Albus para conseguir algo de esos caramelos de limón. Maldito viejo, ya me hizo adictivo a esos caramelos. Bueno. Harry entró y me escondí detrás de unos libros y los escuché hablar a cerca de Bellatrix Lestrange,_" Osiris se acercó a Severus para asegurarse de que no esté sangrando.

"_Cuantas veces te ha dicho Severus que no debes estar husmeando? Acaso te levantastes hoy y decidistes ir husmeando por todos lados?"_ Crookshanks se sentó y sacudió su cabeza.

"_Fue un husmeo intencional, está bien? Crooks, conozco a esta mujer. Bellatrix está completamente demente. Llevó una vez a una pareja a la locura con unos de los Imperdonables años atrás. El día que Voldemort fue asesinado, amenazó a Severus con matarlo por ser un traidor._"

"_Puedo darte mi comida para gatos, si sólo llegar al grano prontamente_," Crrokshanks movía su cola rápidamente lado a lado.

"_Está bien, no te me desarmes. Mira, esta bruja maldita ha escapado de Azkaban hoy en la mañana," explic_ó Osiris.

Los ojos de Crookshanks se abrieron enormemente y se paró.

"_Aha_" asintió Osiris, "_Ahora sabes por que estaba cuidando la puerta?"_

Crooskshanks suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. _"Acaso te olvidastes de este castillo es una fortaleza? Nada ni nadie puede pasar los muros sin que Albus sepa. Si esta mujer viene a una pulgada de aquí, no crees que Severus fuera alertado? Por lo que se puede saber, él ha venido para sacar a Hermione y a los niños fuera del castillo, y ahora has puesto al hombre en coma!"_

Osiris miró a Severus y luego a Crookshanks. "_Mierda!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Luego de estar discutiendo por casi diez minutos de que hacer con Severus; Osiris y Crookshanks decidieron que lo mejor por el momento era sacar a Severus del suelo. Crookshanks no paraba de decir que deberían despertar a Severus para asegurarse de que no tuviera heridas graves en su cabeza, pero Osiris no tenía ningún apuro en despertar a Severus. Osiris levitó el cuerpo de Severus y lo colocó sobre el sofá, y ambos se sentaron sobre la mesa de café para esperar a que Severus regresara a la conciencia.

"_A ver cuéntame, que más escuchastes en la oficina de Albus?_" dijo Crookshanks, mientras empezó a lamer sus patas.

"_Harry dijo que pensaba quien había ayudado a Bellatrix a escapar. Dijo que había sido alguien llamado Pettigrew_." En ese momento Crookshanks paró de lamerse las patas y miró a Osiris.

"_Pettigrew? Estas seguro que dijo ese nombre?_" pregunto Crookshanks.

"_Positivo. Sabes quien es?_" Osris volteó y lo miró.

"_Si sé? Esa rata maldita, y no sólo de manera figurada, es quien traicionó a los padres de Harry. Verás, ellos eran muy amigos cuando estuvieron aquí, en Hogwarts. Luego durante la primera guerra, Pettigrew le dijo a Voldemort donde se encontraban, luego de haber jurado de permanecer como el guardián del secreto,_" dijo Crookshanks, y Osiris lo miró horrorizado.

"_Que? Pettigrew era su guardián del Secreto y los traicionó? Ese hijo de puta!_" exclamó Osiris.

"_Y eso no es nada. Luego de que la mierda esa hiciera explotar la casa de Harry, Pettigrew fingió su propia muerte y Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, vivió con la culpa de tres muertes por más de doce años." _Crookshanks saltó al sofá y se acercó al rostro de Severus. Mientras tanto Osiris oscilaba su cabeza, lo que siempre hace cuando esta armando un rompecabezas.

"_Me aseguraba que aun estuviera respirando,_" dijo Crookshanks. "_En todo caso, Sirius escapó de Azkaban en el tercer año de Harry; y justo en ese mismo año Hermione me consiguió. Ron – te acuerdas de él?" _preguntó Crookshanks y Osiris asintió. _"Bueno, Ron tenia una rata de mascota, una rata que su familia mantenía por casi doce años. El mismo tiempo que Pettigrew estaba muerto."_

"_Ag!, no me digas que Pettigrew vivió como mascota?"_

"_Ciertamente, sí lo hizo. La rata había fingido su muerte, más veces de lo que Elizabeth Taylor ha cambiado de marido."_ Crooks saltó hacia la mesa de café. Osiris miró a Severus, quien comenzó a moverse.

"_Entonces es un Animago_" afirmó Osiris.

"_Es correcto," Crookshanks asintió. "Puede ingresar al castillo, pero lo bueno es que…"_

"_Nosotros lo podemos detener," _concluyó Osiris.

"_Correcto,"_ agregó Crookshanks.

Severus dio un profundo quejido, y luego empezó a despertar.

"Oh! Q…que mierda pasó?" Severus preguntó mientras se tocaba su cabeza y sintió un gran moretón. Poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a enfocar, mientras movía su cabeza tratando de mirar toda la habitación. Miró hacia la entrada y vio pedazos de un jarrón que indudablemente se había roto sobre su cabeza. Se preguntaba como el jarrón pudo haber llegado hasta ahí, lo cual es un lugar muy inusual para este. Luego miró la mesa de café y encontró su respuesta.

"Debí de haberlo sabido," Severus dijo mientras se sentaba lentamente. "Osiris, por que tratas de matarme? Te garantizo que el Ministerio no le dará la herencia Snape a un cuervo."

"_Severus lo siento, fue un accidente, te lo juro,"_ dijo Osiris. Severus luego miró a Crookshanks.

"_No me mires, no tuve ni idea de lo que él estaba planeando. Yo estaba tomando una siesta."_

"Temo preguntar, pero por que había un jarrón sobre la puerta?"

"_Bueno, pensé que eras Bellatrix, por su puesto,"_ dijo Osiris. Severus lo miró y le dio una mirada insiquitadora. "_Acaso no lo sabes?"_ preguntó Osiris, justo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Pase!" Severus gritó desde el sofá. La puerta se abrió e ingresó, seguido de Albus. Ambos miraron el piso inmediatamente al sentir el crujir de los pedazos del jarrón en el piso. Miraron a Severus quien aun se sobaba la cabeza, y luego a Osiris y Crookshanks.

"No creo querer saber que es lo que pasó", dijo Harry, mientras Albus se sonreía a tras de él. Harry realizó un rápido hechizo limpiador, mientras Albus se sentó a lado de Severus para curarle su moretón. "Pensé que estabas con Remus y Tonks?"

"Lo estaba, pero descubrieron que eran cosas muggles ordinarias. No pertenecían a Voldemort, por lo que regresé rápidamente." Severus se levantó y fue a colgar su capa de viaje en el estudio. Cuando regresó notó la cara de preocupación de ambos hombres. Entonces recordó la conversación que hace unos minutos tuvo con Osiris antes de que ellos entraran. "Algo esta mal. No es Hermione ni los niños, no es cierto?" Preguntó.

No, no tiene nada que ver con Hermione o lo niños," dijo Albus, luego se levantó y caminó hacia Severus. "Pero es serio. Severus, Bellatrix Lestrange escapó de Azkaban esta mañana. Tuvo ayuda y de lo único que podemos estar seguros es que se fue. Harry piensa que Peter Pettrigrew, es quien la ha ayudado." Albus estaba guiando a Severus al sofá.

Severus se sentó con incredulidad. Era casi imposible escuchar acerca de los escapes, y menos de dicha prisión, especialmente luego de veinte años de encarcelación. Sacudió su cabeza y miró a Harry.

"Como diablos consiguió sacarla?" preguntó Severus. Albus recontó la historia de cómo Arthur le dijo, no hacia mucho. "No me sorprende que le tomara casi veinte años en sacarla. Imagino que el sin cerebro de Pettigrew sufrió para poder realizar la poción multijugos."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A miles de millas de Howgarts, una mujer con una capa negra y pesada, y un pequeño remedo de hombre ingresaron a una mansión abandonada. Bellatrix se saco la capa y la lanzó, luego sostuvo a Peter del cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared.

"Veinte años! Veinte años me has dejado pudriéndome en esa prisión," lo sostuvo de sus cabellos y forzó su cabeza contra la pared. "Dime por que no he de matarte aquí y ahora!"

"B..Bell…Bella, por favor. Te juro que no fue mi culpa. Traté de liberarte antes, pero mis manos estuvieron atadas. Desde que Lord Voldemort fue asesinado, la búsqueda de mortífagos ha sido sin parar. Aun con la ayuda de Funge, hemos estado siendo cazados," Peter susurraba hasta que Bellatrix fue liberándolo de a pocos. "He estado escondido por mucho tiempo, pero los aurores han estado atrás mío."

"Que pasó con Fudge? Por que no le pedistes ayuda?" gruño Bella.

"Estuvo en constante vigilancia por muchos factores. La Orden del Fénix estaba constantemente observando sus movimientos. No pudo jugar su rol como siempre. Cinco años atrás, fue destituido y exiliado. Arthur Weasley y varios miembros del Ministerio lo acusaron de tener simpatía hacia Voldemort y los mortífagos. Rompieron su varita, y su memoria borrada. Ahora está en el mundo muggle. Arthur Weasley es el Nuevo Ministro de Magia." Peter sintió que la mano de Bella se iba relajando, y tomó ventaja de ello para salir de su agarre.

"Me tomó cinco años encontrar los ingredientes para la poción multijugos, y que finalmente salga correcto," sacudió su cabeza y rió. "Nunca fui bueno en pociones; sabes eso. Era Severus quien era el maestro en ello." Cuando terminó, los ojos de Bellatrix crecieron oscuros y llenos de ira.

"Si, y maestro de la traición también," susurró, luego miró a Peter desde la esquina de sus ojos, "Tu incompetencia no tiene limites, pero, debo admitir que me liberastes, aun con veinte años de demora. Aparentemente eres bueno para algo. Sin dudas los guardias de la prisión ya habrán notado el pequeño regalo que les he dejado en mi celda. Nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo. Quiero encontrar a Lucius. El aun esta libre?

"Si, si lo está," rió Peter. "Sabes que tan astuto es. Esta viviendo en la antigua mansión de su padre. Lo he visto pero pocas veces estos últimos meses. Se mantiene en los ojos públicos."

Bellatrix sonrió.

"Si, Lucius siempre fue el inteligente," dijo. "Realmente ha engañado a todos, no es cierto? Si esta viviendo en la antigua casa de su padre, entonces lo visitaré." Volteó para irse, pero fue detenida por la mano de Peter sobre su hombro.

"Espera – él se ha vuelto a casar. Ya no está con tu hermana." Retrocedió al ser empujado por Bella.

"Quien es ahora su esposa?" preguntó. Realmente no es ninguna sorpresa que Narcisa y Lucius ya no estuvieran juntos. Su matrimonio siempre ha sido por conveniencia. Obviamente se veía que no duraría. Lucius era muy pasional para su hermana, muy salvaje. Narcisa podía aburrir la vida de cualquiera.

"Su nombre es Rosemerta; la conoces? Trabajaba en las Tres Escobas. Ellos se han casado varios años atrás. Creo que tienen dos niños, pero nunca los he visto," dijo Peter.

"No importa, todo es de acuerdo a su cubierta. Espérame aquí," le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, luego miró la entrada toda sucia y la sala, "y limpia este lugar." Luego se fue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius se sentó en su estudio. Estaba mirando algunos papeles que Draco le había dejado en la mañana. Su hijo tiene un excelente sentido para los negocios. Diez años atrás, Draco lo convenció de invertir algo de la fortuna Malfoy en tecnología muggle. En cosas llamadas computadoras, teléfonos celulares y video juegos, todas estas cosas están en todo el mundo muggle. Realmente fue una buena inversión. Aunque Draco y Severus cuentan con dicha tecnología en sus casas, Lucius es de la antigua escuela. Sentía que no debería tener nada de eso en su casa, pero estaba feliz de tener tantos galeones en su bóveda.

Rosemerta se había ido a Hogsmeade para ver su negocio de las Tres Escobas. Lucius escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, y se paró a contestar. Años atrás Hermione lo llevó al punto de distracción con su interminable campaña de los derechos de los elfos. Finalmente se rindió y aceptó pagar a sus elfos y darles vacaciones. Hoy era el día libre de Kiki y Zuly. Murmuraba obscenidades mientras se acercaba a la puerta y vio quien era la visitante.

"Bella? Eres tú realmente?" preguntó.

Ella sonrió e ingresó a la casa.

"Acaso no me puedes ver, Lucius?" preguntó mientras entraba a la sala.

"Si, por su puesto, pero como, cuando?" Lucius cerró la puerta inmediatamente luego que ella ingresó. Bella se estaba sirviendo un trago cuando él entró a la habitación.

"Multijugo y esta mañana," dijo mientras de un golpe se tomó el vaso de brandy.

Lucius sonrió, y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho.

"Creo que vas a tener que explicar un poco mejor," el dijo; luego se sentó en el sofá y esperó que ella hiciera lo mismo. Bella se sirvió otro trago y fue a sentarse delante de él.

"Pettigrew logró finalmente preparar la poción multijugo. Se hizo pasar por Arthur Weasley, quien tengo entendido, es ahora el Ministro de Magia," dijo mientras Lucius asentía.

"Si, Funge fue expulsado hace años atrás." Lucius no era idiota. El sabía porque se había escapado, y sabía porque lo había ido a ver. Tenia que ser muy cuidadoso con para lidear con ella.

"Bueno, podemos lidiar con ello mas tarde, Como te estaba diciendo, la pedida, tarada pequeña rata logró pasarse por Weasley y luego encontró una mujer para que me reemplace. Cuando al fin termine todo esto, matare al pequeño estupido por hacerme esperar por tanto tiempo. Pero ahora, el será mi sirviente." Bellatrix se paró y caminó hacia la ventana. Ella miraba hacia los jardines. "A pasado tanto tiempo, Lucius. Como a seguido el mundo sin nuestro Señor? Es muy débil; puedo sentirlo."

"Que tienes planeado ahora, Bella?" Lucius se paró y caminó hacia ella. "Lo que fuera que sea, no será nada fácil. Hay ojos donde quiera, especialmente en el Ministerio."

Bellatrix sacudió su cabeza.

"Nada de lo que se deba hacer es fácil. Pero por ahora, mi meta es matar a Severus Snape," lo dijo mirándolo. "Debo preguntar una sola cosa. Por que luego de tantos años no lo has matado?"

"Y arriesgarme a ir a Azkaban? No! Además es un héroe de guerra y sabes que mi posición ha sido siempre cuestionable, especialmente luego de que Fudge fuera reemplazado. Hubiera sido el primer sospechoso. No soy tan tonto."

"No, no lo eres" sonrió. Lucius se estremeció por dentro; su sonrisa siempre hizo que su sangre se congelara. El preferiría enfrentar a 10 Voldemorts que tener que verla sonreír. Ella dejó su vaso e hizo su camino hacia la puerta principal. Una vez más, Lucius se vio siguiéndola. Al abrir ella la puerta, se volteó para verlo.

"Me comunicaré contigo lo más rápido que se pueda." Dijo

"Donde te estás quedando?" preguntó.

"Es mejor que no lo sepas por ahora. Me contactaré prontamente."Se volteó y se encaminó hacia la puerta, cerrándola siempre atrás de ella. Lucius miró hacia la ventana lateral mientras ella salía fuera de las rejas. Cuando ella desapareció, él inmediatamente corrió hacia la puerta y suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. '_Ella siempre usaba el anti-seguimiento,'_ pensó. Bella siempre tenía el hábito de realizar el hechizo para evitar que la siguieran. Rápidamente corrió hacia su estudio y tomó un puñado de polvos flu y caminó hacia la chimenea.

"Habitaciones de Severus Snape – Castillo de Hogwarts."


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

De regreso a Hogwarts, Severus, Harry y Albus estaban sentados en la sala familiar de Snape. Osiris y Crookshanks habían ido a informar a Hermione y a las otras mujeres que es lo que había pasado. Mientras los tres hombres estaban sentados, el fuego comenzó a prenderse, y Lucius salió de la chimenea, exaltado y tratando de sacar algunas cenizas de sus ropas. Los tres lo miraron.

"Déjame adivinar," dijo Severus. "Bellatrix se apareció en tu puerta con una cesta llena de emparedados y te."

"Casi. Al parecer ya saben de la nueva noticia," dijo Lucius, caminado hacia el bar, donde encontraría algo que lo pudiera ayudar.

"Si, Arthur habló conmigo hace un rato," agregó Albus.

"Cómo luce?" preguntó Severus.

"Parece como si se hubiera subido al Expreso de Hogwarts unas diez veces," Dijo Lucius mientras se sentó.

""Bueno, hay cosas que nunca cambian," comentó Severus con un chasquido.

"Tiene planes," dijo Lucius mientras miraba a Severus y asentía. "Su prioridad es matarte con gran placer y dolor, mi amigo." Lucius sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo del wisky. Miró hacia Albus y Harry se volvía a sentar sobre el sofá. "Al parecer también tiene planes para Arthur pero eso aun está planeándose."

"Sabes donde se está quedando?" preguntó Albus.

Lucius sacudió su cabeza. "No, ella no me lo diría. Cuando desapareció de mi casa, estaba usando un hechizo contra seguimiento."

"Debes proteger mejor tu propiedad, al igual que Draco," dijo Harry.

Lucius asintió en acuerdo, luego comenzaron a preocuparse.

"He estado tan tranquilo estos pocos días," Lucius tocó la punta de su nariz y cerró su ojos suavemente. Tomó un pequeño respiro, y luego exhaló. "había tomado ya garantizado, que nuestro mundo estaba a salvo. Me había olivado cuantas Bellas deben seguir por ahí sueltas." Lucius miró a Severus.

"Soy culpable de lo mismo," concordó Severus.

"Severus, tu eres quien más cuidado debes tener," dijo Lucius. "Entre los mortífagos eres un traídos. Por lo menos, pude saber que mi trabajo hacia la Orden había terminado justo detrás de los escenarios. Nadie supo nada."

"Lucius tiene razón, Severus," dijo Albus. "Tú y tu familia deben estar protegidos. Te sugiero que te quedes dentro de los terrenos del castillo hasta que Bella sea aprendida nuevamente."

Harry miró a Albus.

"Albus, te has olvidado de Pettigrew?" preguntó Harry. "El ha vivido en este castillo por tres años como la mascota de Ron. Y si no fuera por el mapa Mereoderador y Crookshanks, pueda ser que nunca lo hubiéramos podido descubrir."

Albus se paró y caminó hacia la chimenea.

"Es verdad," dijo Severus. "Tarde o temprano, Bella encontrará la manera de atraparme, donde quiera que me encuentre. Y no me voy a sentar aquí y esperar que esa loca maniática lo logre. No me esconderé." se paró y caminó hacia Albus.

El director asintió. Ha conocido a Severus desde que era un niño, y ahora todo un hombre con hijos. También sabía que Severus no es el tipo que se sienta ni que se esconda. Si hay una pelea, él la enfrentará.

"Por ahora los niños y Hermione están seguros. No creo que Bella sepa que tienes familia," dijo Lucius.

"Lucius, acaso Bella te dio algún indicio de cuando te volvía a contactar?" preguntó Albus.

"No, nada," Lucius se paró y empezó a pasearse. "No espero escuchar de ella por varios días. Imagino que debe estar descansando y fortaleciéndose. Todos estos años en Azkaban debieron debilitar su magia a gran extremo."

Albus asentó.

"Crees que quiera contactarse con Narcisa?" preguntó Harry.

"Harry, gente como Bella no le interesa un bledo acerca de otros," Lucius dijo mientras se reía. "Ni siquiera preguntó por su hermana cuando fue a verme. Además, nunca fueron tan cercanas. No, Bella vino a verme por que me necesita." Miró a Severus. "Ella sabe que le puedo entregar a Severus."

Severus sabe que Lucius tiene razón. Ella fue una de la más rudas mortifagas jamás vistas, y luego de casi veinte años en Azkaban, ella se ha vuelto en un animal fuera de su jaula. Está hambrienta de sangre, quiere matar, lo quiere a él.

"Tienes algún plan Lucius?" preguntó Albus.

"Aun no", dijo negando con la cabeza, "pero estoy abierto a sugerencias. Realmente no quiero verla en mi casa nuevamente, pero dudo que me diga su locación en algún tiempo cercano." Lucius se sentó. "Necesito hablar con Rosmerta."

Harry se paró y caminó hacia la ventana.

"Que hay de los niños? No deberían saber?" Dijo mientras volteó y miró a ambos ex-mortífagos.

"había tenido la esperanza de nunca decirles lo que fui una vez," respondió Severus.

"Yo sólo le había dicho a grandes rasgos sobre mi pasado a Odette y Vladimir," agregó Lucius. Una mirada de tristeza cruzó el rostro de ambos hombres.

En los últimos años, el mundo mágico ha hablado honestamente sobre como fueron las cosas en el pasado. El Señor Oscuro ahora es llamado como Voldemort en vez del Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Lo que hizo Voldemort y lo que quiso hacer era enseñado en las escuelas. Todo esto para nadie quiera nunca mas desear esa clase de poder.

Por su parte, Severus deseaba que sus hijos sepan acerca de Voldemort, pero había esperado nunca decirles que su padre fue un seguido de él - o peor aun, que era uno de los sirvientes más leales.

"Quizás, deberías llevar a tus hijos a casa antes que salgas, Lucius. Estoy seguro que esta clases de noticias son mejor tratar en casa." Advirtió Albus.

Lucius asintió y se paró.

Albus caminó hacia la puerta y volteó donde Severus. "Enviaré a Raven y Kat luego de que se vaya Lucius."

Severus asintió. Harry estaba sentado junto a él en el sofá. Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Severus habló.

"Me van a odiar," dijo mirando el fuego.

"Inicialmente eso pasará," afirmó Harry. "Pero son chicos inteligentes, entenderán. Ya no eres la misma persona que cuando te unistes a Voldemort. Y eres su padre."

Severus se mantuvo en silencio. Harry se fue a su casa, sabiendo que su esposa necesitará una explicación de los eventos del día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A unas cuantas millas lejas al castillo, Osiris y Crookshanks aparecieron en Hogmeade. Osiris sabía que Hermione tendría un almuerzo con Ginny y Pansy, así que decidieron ir a las Tres Escobas. Osiris voló a la altura de la ventana así podía observar si las mujeres se encontraban ahí. Vio a Ginny reírse de algo que Pansy había dicho. Osiris quedó mirando por varios minutos a Hermione antes que ella volteara y lo viese. Osiris el indicó que saliera.

"Es extraño," Dijo Hermione, Ginny y Pansy siguieron sus ojos y vieron un largo cuervo, sabían que era Osiris. "Me pregunto que hace aquí?" Hermione se disculpó y salió. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Crookshanks y Osiris voló hacia ella.

"_Hermione, necesitas regresar al castillo,_" dio Osiris.

"Está todo bien?" preguntó

"_Severus te lo dirá. Talvez sea mejor que le digas a Ginny y Pansy que vayan también a sus casas. Hay cosas que deben saber."_ Osiris fue muy serio en decirlo. Hermione entre cerró las cejas y asintió.

Ingresó y les habló a ambas mujeres. Las tres salieron del establecimiento hacia sus respectivas casas. Hermione llegó a Hogwarts con Osiris y Crookshanks, sin intercambio de palabras. Había algo extraño, ella sabia que debía ser serio para que Osiris y Crookshanks estén tan serios.

Caminó hacia sus habitaciones y vio a Severus sentado en el sillón con una copa de brandy en su mano. Severus tomó un pequeño trago, dejó la copa y luego la miró.

"Severus que es lo que sucede?" preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

"Arthur habló con Albus esta mañana con algunas noticias preocupantes," se levantó y se sirvió otro trago. "Bellatrix Lestrange escapó de Azkaban esta mañana."

Hermione gritó. "Que? Como?"

"Peter Pettigrew ingresó al Ministerio luciendo como Arthur. Estoy seguro que puedes deducir el resto," Severus dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto al ella.

"Viene por ti," dijo Hermione.

Severus suspiró pesadamente y asintió. "Ya se ha contactado con Lucius. No dudo que quiere que la ayude para atraparme," dijo débilmente.

"Donde está Lucius ahora?" preguntó Hermione, pensando que ambos hombres podría haber planeado como atrapar a la bruja prófuga.

"Se ha ido con Odette y Vladimir a casa por algunos días. Les está contando la verdad," Severus dijo tranquilamente.

Hermione tomó su mano.

"Debo suponer que nuestros hijos ingresarán por esa puerta en cualquier minuto entonces?" preguntó. Él asintió. Ambos esperaron calladamente la llegada de Raven y Kat. A los pocos minutos se escuchaban sus risas del otro lado de la puerta. Ambos se miraron y respiraron profundamente mientras la puerta se abría.

"Deseaban vernos?" preguntó Raven con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía la mano de su hermana.

"Vengan y siéntense. Su padre tiene algo que decirles," dijo Hermione mientras sus hijos ingresaron y se sentaron junto a ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola gente, disculpen por haberlos tenido abandonados tanto tiempo, no es que me haya olvidado de ustedes... les voy a contar, ya que me parece justo que sepan…Tuve complicaciones con el embarazo, siiii estaba con mi barriguita :p…

Hola gente, disculpen por haberlos tenido abandonados tanto tiempo pero les voy a contar, ya que me parece justo que sepan…Tuve complicaciones con el embarazo, siiii estaba con mi barriguita :p….. y sólo me dejaban pararme para el baño, de verdad que me aburría pero lo aproveche en avanzar la historia y me tuve ideas para otras, ya poco a poco las iré subiendo

Ahora comprenderan que tengo una bebita tremenda pero prometo hacer lo posible por subir aunque sea 2 capitulos este fin de semana...

Gracias por todo…..


	7. Chapter 7

"Vengan y siéntense, su padre necesita decirles algo," dijo Hermione, mientras los chicos se sentaban junto a ellos, preguntándose para que sus padres los habrán llamado

"Vengan y siéntense, su padre necesita decirles algo," dijo Hermione, mientras los chicos se sentaban junto a ellos, preguntándose para que sus padres los habrán llamado.

Severus se paró y camino hacia la gran silla junto a la chimenea. Tenía su espalda hacia ellos, mientras trataba de controlarse de lo que próximamente pasaría.

"Ambos recuerdan las clases que aprendieron en la Clase de Magia?" les preguntó Severus. Raven y Kat asintieron, y luego se miraron. "Y ambos recuerdan particularmente la discusión sobre Voldemort?" nuevamente ambos asintieron.

"Ese hombre era horrible", dijo Kat mientras temblaba. Hermione tomó su mano y le sonrió para que continuara.

"Creo que esos Mortífagos fueron peores que él" dijo Raven, "Mataron personas inocentes, ellos hacían cualquier cosa que el hombre les dijera". Luego agregó. "Espero que todos ellos estén ardiendo en el infierno".

Severus miró a Hermione, era ahora o nunca. Empezó a desabotonarse su túnica mientras se colocaba al frente de Hermione y los niños.

"Papi, tu no nos has llamado para hablar sobre una antigua lesión de historia", dijo Kat

"No, pero hay cosas que necesitan saber, y cosas que necesito que ustedes hagan. Quiero que ambos se queden en el castillo todo el tiempo."

"Pero este fin de semana es la salida a Hogsmeade!", gritó Raven, mirándolo confundido.

"Raven, te estoy pidiendo que hagas esto por una razón," Severus continuó desabotonando su túnica. Volvió a dar la espalda a los niños y se sacó la túnica colocándola en el colgador junto a la puerta. Luego empezó a desabotonar las mangas de su camisa. "Los Mortífagos – Que más saben de ellos?" les preguntó mientras se subía la manga izquierda de su camisa.

"Fueron basura" dijo Raven. "Sirvientes de un mago demente quien quería eliminar los Muggles de todo el mundo. Imagino que una vez hayan terminado con los Muggles, hubieran empezado con los magos también. Todos merecen morir, si me lo preguntas."

Severus asentó con su cabeza.

"He escuchado cosas", dijo tranquilamente Kat mientras miraba al piso. "He escuchado de ciertas cosas que hacían durante sus reuniones." Severus se estremeció al pensar que es lo que su hija ha escuchado.

"Y ellos tenían una marca de identificación?" Severus respiró hondamente mientras miraba hacia la marca, la cual aún se veía visible luego de tantos años.

"Sólo un estilo imagen en su brazo. El profesor Binns la dibujó una vez," dijo Kat.

Severus lentamente se volteó hacia sus hijos sosteniendo su brazo de manera que mostraba la marca. Raven y Kat se estremecieron en horror al mirarlo.

"Se veía como esta?" les preguntó.

"Papi ……no" susurró Kat mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Pero fuiste un héroe de guerra, no" dijo Raven, mientras sacudía su cabeza por la confusión.

"Hay cosas que necesitan saber, cosas que esperé nunca decirles, pero ahora debo hacerlo," dijo Severus.

"No, no puedo escuchar mas, no quiero escuchar mas," dijo Raven mientras se levantaba. Severus caminó hacia él, pero Raven retrocedió. "Cómo pudistes haber sido uno de esas cosas?".

"Raven, déjame que te explique", suplicó Severus.

"Explicar que?! Que fuiste uno de los esclavos de ese hombre con una idea pervertida de los Sangre Pura deberían gobernar este mundo. Que has asesinado a personas inocentes? También he escuchado historias! Sé lo que has hecho," sacudió su cabeza. "Cómo pudistes? Me das asco, te odio. Nunca más te quiero cerca!" y salió corriendo de la habitación con lagrima corriendo por su rostro.

Severus miró a Hermione, quien estaba consolando a una asustada Kat.

Osiris voló cerca de Severus, "_Voy detrás de él, Severus. Sólo necesita tiempo"_ y salió a tras de Raven.

Severus se sentó a lado de su hija. Ella miró hacia su brazo y luego a su rostro que estaba lleno de dolor y preocupación, y nuevamente bajó la mirada a la marca.

"Dolió cuando te la hicieron, papi?" le preguntó mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Severus la miró y ella tentativamente movía su mano hacia la marca.

"Si", respondió, temblando un poco al sentir su mano sobre él.

"Aun duele papi?" preguntó mientras sus palabras salían entrecortadas.

"Siempre dolerá, mi pequeña gatita, siempre." Severus la abrazó mientra ella empezó a llorar y colocaba sus brazos sobre su cuello. Él mismo empezó a sentir como caían lágrimas por su rostro.


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras tanto, Osiris siguió a Raven hasta la Torre de Astronomía. Él sabía que el niño se encontraría ahí ya que es su lugar favorito. Miró alrededor el aula y lo vio llorando en una esquina. Osiris voló hacia donde se encontraba y se posó en el respaldar de una silla. Raven lo miró.

"¿Por qué lo hizo, Osiris? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido parte de ello? Mi propio padre – parte de esa…. Basura!" Las lágrimas corrían por su mejía. "Lo odio, Osiris. Esos Mortífagos no son nada más que unos cobardes. Él es un cobarde."

Osiris sacudió sus plumas y saltó a las rodillas de Raven.

"_No quiero nunca más volver a escucharte decir eso de tu padre. ¿Me entendiste?"_ Osiris sabía que Raven estaba molesto, pero él también sabe que es necesario que el niño sepa la verdad. "_Tu padre es el hombre más valiente que nunca he conocido. Tú sabes que la medalla de la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, que cuelga del estudio, no se la dan a cualquiera. Hay menos de 20 brujos en toda la historia que la han obtenido."_

Raven se limpió las lágrimas y se apoyó contra la pared.

"Pero ¿por qué tuvo que ser parte de algo como eso?" preguntó Raven. "No lo entiendo. Él peleó en la última batalla. Es un héroe de guerra, pero ahora….no lo sé….simplemente ya no sé."

Osiris suspiró al recordar los primeros días de su juventud y los de Severus.

"_Debes entender una cosa a cerca de tu padre. Él ha ido creciendo siendo un niño solitario. No ha tenido amigos, y su padre fue un hombre sin emociones. No, no sin emociones. Tú abuelo Snape si tenía una emoción: Odio. Él fue muy cruel con Severus y tu abuela._

_Los únicos momentos felices de Severus han sido algunas pocas ocasiones durante el año cuando me daban permiso para visitarlo. Cuando él empezó Hogwarts, que fueron unos años antes que yo, hizo algunos pocos amigos. Conoció a Lucius, quien era dos años mayor que él. Lucius presentó a Severus a algunos otros chicos, quienes eventualmente se convirtieron en Mortífagos. Por primera vez en la vida de tu padre él era aceptado, tenía amigos. ¿Entiendes?"._

Raven asintió y se limpió las últimas lágrimas de su rostro.

"_A un año antes que Severus se graduara, él tomó la Marca. Nunca supe de ello hasta que él comenzó a arrepentirse de su decisión. Voldemort hizo muchas promesas, y él hacía ver las cosas de una manera. Pero tu padre como un joven curioso, fue a buscar sus propias respuestas y salió al mundo de los Muggles y le encantó. Se dio cuenta que Voldemort era un mentiroso, quien poco a poco se volvía loco. Un día luego de una redada en un pequeño pueblo Muggle, tu padre no pudo más, le disgustó todo lo que hizo y así mismo, fue donde Albus para esperar que éste lo denunciara, pero en vez de eso Albus le preguntó si quería pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix y convertirse en espía. Albus le dio una oportunidad a tu padre de reivindicarse por lo que había hecho, ayudar al mundo de librar de Voldemort y de personas como él"._

"Pero mi padre mató a gente inocente, Osiris".

"_Lo sé Raven. Tu padre ha comido un error cuando era joven. Un error que, por todo el bien que ha hecho, nunca verdaderamente puede escapar. Créeme, él nunca ha querido que sus hijos supieran de su pasado. Durante la última batalla, él arriesgó su vida para que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de matar a Voldemort. Si no hubiera sido por tu padre, ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí."_

"Y ¿qué hay del tío Lucius, él es un mortifago también?"

"_Sí, él aprendió su error luego que tu padre, a casi un año antes de la batalla final se dio cuenta que Voldemort estaba loco. Cuando Lucius supo que tu padre era un espía, él vino hacia Severus pidiendo ayudar contra Voldemort. No ha sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, Raven."_

"Yo he," dijo Raven con dificultad, "He oído cosas." Miró a Osiris. "He oído acerca de las Redadas, acerca de lo que le hacían a las personas."

Osiris asintió. "_Una vez, y sólo una vez miré dentro de las memorias de tu padre sobre las Redadas. Nunca más me aventuré en volver a mirar otra vez"_ él sentía como su cuerpo se le estremecía a estas palabras.

"¿Qué pasó para que cambiara sus ideas?" preguntó Raven.

"_No fue realmente un incidente, sino la culminación de varios años de tormento y sufrimiento de tu padre y de sus víctimas. Como dije, se aventuró al mundo Muggle, y le encantó; aprendió cosas, como que los Muggles son tan inteligentes como algunos de los brujos que él conocía. Poco a poco su visión comenzó a cambiar, y luego de una redada violenta, él no pudo soportarlo más. Aquellos Muggles nunca le hicieron nada a él, y Severus no pudo más vivir con el dolor de sus llantos."_

"Él nunca me contó sobre la batalla final. ¿Sabes qué pasó?" Preguntó Raven.

Osiris asintió. _"Puedo enseñarte lo que recuerdo, y también mostrarte lo que tu padre me enseño de su memoria. También me contó de ello luego. Fue un miércoles en la mañana, justo antes del fin del año escolar del séptimo año de tu madre, aquí en Hogwarts" _Mientras Osiris empezaba su relato, Raven cerraba sus ojos esperando ver sólo las imágenes y escuchar las palabras de su protector en su mente. Nunca hubo necesidad del contacto visual entre ellos. Osiris y Crookshanks han sido capaces de comunicarse con sus familiares y amigos como si hablaran con ellos con voz normal. Osiris no estaba seguro si era por la magia o alguna fuerza, pero era fácil para ellos hablar así entre ellos sin mucho esfuerzo.


	9. Chapter 9

La batalla final sucedió en la mañana. Empezó cuando los Mortífagos habían quebrado las barreras del castillo, desmantelando una por una. Severus corrió a sus habitaciones, había mandado a los alumnos del primer al quinto año a los refugios que están debajo de los calabozos. Eran demasiado jóvenes para participar en la batalla, los de sexto y séptimo año se reunieron en el Gran Comedor, junto a los miembros de la Orden y decenas de Aurores.

Osiris miró por la ventana y luego se volteó donde Severus y sus ropas de Mortífago.

"_Voy contigo"_, dijo Osiris.

"No, tu no." Dijo Severus mientras apuntaba a su primo con su varita y murmuró "Ferratus cavea". Inmediatamente una pequeña caja de hierro apareció alrededor de Osiris. "Por favor, esto es muy peligroso para que ti."

"_Sácame de aquí!"_ Osiris volaba alrededor de la caja, tratando de abrirla.

"Estarás encerrado hasta el final de la batalla", decía Severus mientas se acercaba a la caja. "Si no sobrevivo, le he dicho a Albus que te cuide."

"_¿Qué pasa si el también muere?"_ dijo Osiris tristemente, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos negros.

"Entonces estamos todos perdidos." Severus se volteó y se fue.

Osiris escuchó como las barreras creían alrededor de la habitación, se volteó hacia la ventana. El colegio se estaba llenando poco a poco de mortífagos. Las barreras del colegio se habían roto. Voldemort venía por ellos.

Comenzó a mirar el campo de batallo buscando a Serverus. Fue difícil encontrarlo primero, hasta que eventualmente pudo diferenciarlo entre las figuras con túnicas y máscaras. Ni bien pudo, Severus se encontraba en la mitad del campo de batalla, desviando maldiciones. Miró alrededor y divisó a Voldemort sosteniendo a Bill Weasley bajo la maldición Cruciatus. Severus se acerca mientras el rostro del hombre se iba tornando más rojo que su cabello; cuando entró al campo visual, Voldemort paró, y miró al Maestro en Pociones.

"Severus, que bueno que te nos unas. ¿Puedes encargarte de terminarlo por mí?" preguntó Voldemort mientras sonreía hacia Bill.

"No, no puedo", respondió Severus mientras caminaba hacia Bill y lo ayudaba a pararse, "vete de aquí" le indicaba a Bill mientras lo empujaba en donde estaba Molly; luego se volteó y encontró a un Voldemort desconcertado.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" preguntó el Señor Oscuro con odio.

"¿No te has dado cuenta aún?" Severus sostuvo su varita en alto, su intención es era matar al lunático, sólo distraerlo para que Harry pueda llegar. La profecía de Trelawney decía que Harry debía ser quien terminara con Voldemort; Albus creía en la profecía, y él también. Severus quería debilitar a este monstro para Harry.

Voldemort se rió, "tu padre siempre decía que tenías un corazón sentimental".

Severus sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua con hielo sobre su cabeza.

"¿Sorprendido? Bueno, debo suponer que sí. Sí Severus, conocí a tu padre. Él realmente si era un sirviente leal. Siguió todas mis instrucciones contigo. Dándote pocas esperanzas de tener una vida normal. Te moldeó para mí, te hizo ver lo que deseaba, mostrándote grandes cosas prometidas para ti. Desafortunadamente cometí un pequeño error, nunca pensé que tu madre iba a tener alguna influencia. " Voldemort se burló ante ello.

Severus comenzó a pensar en ello. Su padre había sido seguidor de Voldemort y nunca lo supo. No duda que eso sea verdad, si lo sigue pensando, Voldemort está diciendo la verdad.

Voldemort aprovechó esos momentos, "Expelliarmus!"

La varita de Severus voló a varios metros de él. Maldiciendo por su estupidez, miró alrededor. Necesita saber dónde Harry se encuentra; necesita que llegue aquí y pronto.

"Y que le prometiste a mi padre por mi servicios?, si puedo preguntar". Severus tenía curiosidad que pudo haber deseado su padre para arruinarle su vida.

Voldemort rió. "Oh, el no recibió ninguna recompensa monetaria; no. Verás, cuando todo esto acabe, necesitaré hombres a mi lado para gobernar este mundo. Seré un Dios, Severus, un Dios!" gritó. Severus lo miró en confusión.

"¿Están tan desquiciado que realmente piensas que puedes revivir a los muertos?"

"No creo que pueda, SÉ QUE PUEDO. Tu padre estará a mi lado cuando construya la nueva raza de brujos…así que…." Antes que pueda terminar, Severus comenzó a reírse. "¿Cómo te atreves! Nadie se ríe de mí! _Crucio!_"

Severus cayó de rodillas mientras el dolor comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo…

En ese momento, Raven miró a Osiris, interrumpiendo la historia. "¿Cómo se siente cuando recibes el Crucio, Osiris?

Osiris abrió sus alas y tocó el hombro de Raven, susurró un hechizo, con el cual sientes unos pequeños choques eléctricos por el cuerpo. Raven parpadeó varias veces.

"_Imagínate eso multiplicado por miles de veces, yendo por todo tu cuerpo por varios minutos, sin ninguna pausa"_. Raven movió la cabeza, sobrecogido por dicho pensamiento. _"Hombres débiles hubieran rogado por misericordia. Tu padre se quedó así por casi una hora, hasta que Harry llegó"_.

La batalla continuaba, Se perdieron muchas vidas por ambos bandos. Voldemort estaba en la mitad del campo de batalla, seguía torturando a Severus por casi una hora. Severus recibía el maleficio primero por 5 minutos, luego 10, luego 15.

Severus sentía que cada una de sus venas iba a explotar. Sentía como si miles de bichos caminaran sobre su piel, el sudor salía por cada uno de sus poros, y cada nervio estaba en fuego. Su respiración se volvió cada vez más dificultosa. En un punto cuando sentía que ya no daba más, vio que Harry iba llegando.

Voldemort tenía su varita apuntando a Severus, luego la bajó y le extendió su mano vacía.

"Te daré una oportunidad más para reivindicarte ante mis ojos, Severus. Besa el anillo de mi mano, y júrame tu lealtad una vez más, y perdonaré tu vida. Te daré lo que desees y cuando acabe esto, se te dará. Te dejaré gobernar a mi lado en vez de a tu padre."

Severus trataba de normalizar su respiración. Levantó su cabeza despacio, con su mano temblorosa sostuvo la mano de su amo. Voldemort sonrió, Severus miró en sus ojos y luego escupió sobre el anillo.

"Así será!" Voldemort retrocedió, apunto a Severus con su varita una vez más, esta vez iba a terminar con la vida del traidor, cuando una voz llamó su atención.

"VOLDEMORT" gritó Harry, con su varita lista.

"Ah, así que me encontrastes entre todo este caos. Realmente debes desear encontrarte con tus padres," dijo Voldemort mientras se colocaba cara a cara con Harry, ahora la varita del niño apuntaba directamente a su corazón. Harry se encontraba derecho, su mano le temblaba pero la sostenía firmemente. "Entonces, ven" Voldemort abrió sus brazos y sonrió. "Abrázame, Harry. Permítenos danzar una vez más y terminemos esto."

"Dejemos que el demonio te abrace," dijo Harry. "Hoy, yo prefiero danzar sobre tu tumba". Antes de que Harry pueda decir las palabras de la Maldición Asesina, Voldemort apuntó con su varita hacia él y gritó.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

La varita de Harry salió volando varios metros, justo al lado de la varita de Severus. La risa de Voldemort sonaba por varias millas. Fue cuando se sintió que el tiempo se paró. Todo el mundo alrededor se detuvo y miraban la escena que había delante de ellos. El rostro de Harry mostraba desconcierto mientras miraba a Voldemort.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Voldemort mientras trataba de componerse, bajando su varita mientras se burlaba de un desarmado Harry, "Que tan fácil fue derrotarte. ¿El famoso Harry Potter no tiene ningún truco bajo la manga?"

El rostro de Harry se iluminó.

"En realidad, tengo un truco más." Con harta velocidad Harry sacó de debajo de su manga la varita de su madre y pronunció, "Avada Kedavra!"

Un rayo de luz salió de la punta de la varita, luego fueron rodeados por chispas. Harry quedó totalmente en pie, mientras que Voldemort cayó siendo transformado en sólo cenizas.

Severus miró a Harry quien observaba a las cenizas volar con el viento. Severus se paró lentamente, aun con sus piernas temblando y mirando a su alrededor. Los Aurores comenzaron a llenar el campo de batalla mientras que los Mortífagos huían. Un Mortífago con cabello rubio se acercó, caminando a lado de Arthur Weasley. Lucius se quitó la máscara y sus túnicas de Mortífago, miró a Severus.

"Se acabó amigo," dijo. Severus sonrió, su cuerpo aún dolido se rindió. Felizmente Arthur y Lucius lo agarraron antes que caiga al suelo, llevándolo al Castillo.

"Profesor!"

Todos pararon y voltearon

"Gracias".

"Sólo lo tuve ocupado, Potter, sólo lo tuve ocupado." Y nuevamente prendieron la marcha hacia el castillo.

"_Luego de eso, la jaula desapareció, pero no podía romper las barreras de la habitación. Esa tarde tu padre me contó a cerca de la batalla final luego que Albus lo trajera de la enfermería. Muchas veces él me contaba que pasaba luego de las redadas con los Mortífagos; durante esos años el necesitaba un confidente, y nadie en su sano juicio sospecharía de un ave. Luego entró a la Orden, y empezó su vida como espía, hay tanto de tu padre que puedo contarte"._

Raven asintió luego sonrió y se limpió las nuevas lágrimas que se iban formando en sus ojos. Cuando su padre le enseño la Marca en su brazo, sintió que el mundo se caía. Él había amado su cariño y amor de su padre. Tantas veces que él y su hermana habían causado problemas, y su padre nunca los reprendió severamente. Raven se dio cuenta que el hombre que conocía no era aquel hombre que se volvió Mortífago años atrás. Su padre era Severus Snape, un padre y esposo amoroso, Maestro en Pociones, Profesor de Defensa en las Artes Oscuras, nombrado con la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, héroe de guerra, y maldito bastardo y sobre todo – lo más importante – su héroe.


End file.
